Arrangements described herein relate to managing changes to a system.
Version control systems commonly are used to manage changes to a system, such as files, documents, computer programs, and other collections of information. Changes are usually identified by a number or letter code, such as “version number” or “revision number.” For example, an initial set of files may be identified as “version 1.” When a first change is made, the resulting set can be identified as “version 2,” and so on. Each version typically is associated with a timestamp and an identifier associated with the person making the change. Versions of the files can be compared, restored and, with some types of files, merged.